The Element - Storyline
The Element opens at an elegant party with a huge beach-house atmosphere. Mr. Brown and Ms. Melissa enter, and they talk about meeting with Mr. Countsman. They navigate through the party until they reach Mr. Countsman's table. They meet him and his two primary assistants. They talk briefly, and Mr. Countsman gives Brown and Melissa information on the element, and his research team. He needs the help of Brown and his team to claim the element under his name, therefore preventing the goverment from doing so. A waitress approaches and offers Hors D'oeuvres to the guests. Only Mr. Brown eats them. Later, a high-speed chase ensues, involving Ms. Clark and a rival biker. During the chase, a few drivers are cut off and made irritated. One car is even forced to spiral out of control. In the end, Ms. Clark gets a call from Mr. Brown and agrees to join his team. The chase ends as she drives away, and a car hits an angry driver and explodes. Professor Jenkins asks his assistant to locate a book, The Ancient Civilization of the Parmaleans. After Jenkins recieves the book, he gets a call from Mr. Brown and agrees to join the team as well. Afterwards, everyone assembles at Mr. Brown's House, where Jack, the group's hacker, arrives. They reminisce and talk about the Element. The next scene opens at Mr. Countsman's office building. An unidentified black van arrives, and the President of the rival company and his assistant, Francesca, step out. They enter the building, and interrogate the Front Deskette. She refuses them entry because he is in a meeting, but they persist. During the meeting, Mr. Counstman dimisses it quickly because he is terminally ill. He retreats to his private chambers, where his assistants attempt to help him. One angered member of the meeting enters and demands an explanation to Mr. Countsman's rash behavior, but is kicked out by one of his assistants. They talk, and Mr. Countsman eventually passes out. As the assistants panic and try to revive Mr. Countsman, the President of the rival company appears and explains that he poisoned Mr. Countsman in an attempt to blackmail them to disclose information about the Element. Having no other choice, Mr. Countsman's female assistant approaches her computer and pushes away the President's hacker, Ben, eventually releasing the information to the President. Mr. Brown and his team finally enter a helicopter, which they will use to fly to the site of the Element's supposed location. On board, they talk and reminisce about their past experiences. As they approach the site, Dr. Oschwin meets them as they land, weapons ready. She has one of her officers conviscate their helicopter, thinking they are sent by the goverment. She says "The goverment needs to stop sticking their nose into everyone's butt. Just because there is shit there doesn't mean you have to smell it." Mr. Jenkins is repulsed by this analogy and insists on adding it to his journal. The team then explain they're hired by Mr. Countsman, and the doctor tells them they found a mysterious cave that needs to be explored, as it is rumored to contain samples of the Element. They enter the cave, and are persued by agents of the rival President. As they go further, they see samples of the Element. They notice how it hardens upon touch. As the rival team catches up to the friends, they are attacked by the agents. The leader proudly exclaims "none of your business!" to answer the friends' questions. The persuers are defeated, and the friends continue into the cave. They contront a chasm, and are forced to split up. Dr. Jenkins, alarmed, tries to contact Mr. Brown, who has fallen asleep. Irritated, he asks "Are you with us, Mr. Brown?!" Elsewhere in the rival President's base, his assistants awaken and formulate a plan to escape. The female assistant asks Ben, who just happens to be set as their guard, to use the restroom. As he grudgingly escorts her, he slaps her a few times on their way there. As they walk, Mr. Countsman's assistant sees that the rival President are doing tests on samples of the Element. As Mr. Countsman's assistant enters the restroom, she proceeds to take a handle from one of the toilets. Tom, the lead scientist, enters and relieves himself in a most vocal way, leaving nothing to the imagination. As Mr. Countsman's assistant returns to her cell, she and Mr. Countsman's male assistant use the handle to pick the lock and escape. They surprise two guards, one being Ben, and knock them unconscious. Afterwards, they steal their clothes and use them to impersonate guards. Back in the cave, Ms. Melissa and her friends attempt to cross a huge chasm. The bridge, being weak, gives way, plunging Mr. Jenkins to his death. Before he falls, he throws his journal at Ms. Clark, who catches it in time. They eventually make their way to the Element, who they figure out is an immense living creature. It tells them that it has been trapped in the cave for years. The researchers have harmed it, taking pieces of its flesh back to their base for study. If the pieces are apart from the main creature for too long, they will grow and become uncontrollable. Ms. Melissa and her team agree to find the three pieces and return them to the creature. They leave the cave, and are met by the rival President and Francesca. As the rival President is attacked, he quickly runs away and then lauched in the air of the friends' attacks, which causes him to squeal as he lands headfirst into the dirt. The friends, flying in Mr. Brown's helicopter, which is armed with a powerful gatling gun, takes down the rival President and Francesca easily. As the friends retreat, Ms. Melissa decides to shoot him a second time, "Just in case." They return to the President's body and gun him down a second time, which causes an explosion of blood to stain the perimeter of his prior location. The friends go to the rival President's research base, shooting anyone on sight. They track down the three stolen pieces of the Element, and find one of them has stabilized Mr. Countsman. As his assistants rush to his aid, the friends collect the last piece of the element and return to the cave where it lives. They release all three elements, and the creature is restored. At full strength, the creature gives Ms. Melissa and her friends a tearful goodbye before teleporting away, which also teleports the friends to the surface. Two days later, Mr. Countsman has fully recovered, and he congratulates the friends on their hard work and actions. He erects a memorial of Mr. Jenkins, who gave his life to help his friends, and says a brief speech on his accomplishments. After the ceremony concludes, Mr. Countsman has another elegant party. Jack and Ms. Clark dance and Mr. Brown and Ms. Melissa talk. One dancer is cosplaying as the creature, and dances/looks quite humorous. As the camera pans to the statue of Mr. Jenkins, the scene fades to black.